


Relax

by jungtaegyo



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mentions of OT6, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtaegyo/pseuds/jungtaegyo
Summary: Hakyeon is too worn out to sleep. He goes to Taekwoon for help.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFallen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFallen13/gifts).



Two dramas, a variety show, guest appearances, photo shoots, concert preparations, and comeback preparations, all of it has Hakyeon more stressed than he'd ever felt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slept. Naps, coffee, and energy drinks were the only things keeping him alive at this point. The rest of VIXX, his dear boys, needed him and that kept him from showing how truly tired and spent he felt. They all knew, of course they did. They knew their dear leader better than his own family. But they would let him think they didn't see it. How slow he blinked most days, how long it took him to process and answer questions. How his smile was never full.    
Early in the morning, everyone had shuffled off to bed for those few precious hours. Even Wonshik had managed to come home to keep their youngest from feeling too lonely. It was a comeback after all, and everyone needed to be home. 

  
Hakyeon, however, was restless. The one time they wrapped up things a bit early and he couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned for who knows how long. He almost felt like crying, he just wanted rest. So, he kicked off his covers and made to go to the kitchen. Maybe warm milk would help, it was supposed to. Once out in the hallway, he changed his mind. Taekwoon would still be awake, and he knew it. His second in command made a good cuddle buddy on nights like this.    
The leader padded down the hallway, not bothering to knock on his friend's door. He probably had in his headphones, he wouldn't hear anyway. Still, Hakyeon shut the door softly behind him before crawling onto the bed. Almost like he'd been expecting him, Taekwoon shifted to set his phone aside and make room for the smaller boy. Under the covers was warm and welcoming, making Hakyeon sigh in content. Before he could even get settled, Taekwoon was pulling the other boy against him, resting his chin on his head.

  
"You can't sleep." 

  
It want a question, more like an accusation. It made Hakyeon pout. Of course this one would be so blunt. 

  
"You can't either...." Hakyeon pinched his side, his arms tightening around his middle when he tried to squirm away. Taekwoon didn't put up much of a fight.    
It was quiet after that. The eldest thought for a moment that his friend had fallen asleep on him already. He made to turn over, but then Taekwoon was moving to lay on top of him. Oh, that was nice. 

  
Taekwoon rested on his forearms, lifting himself just enough so his leader could breathe. Hakyeon's hands automatically slid up his back, pulling him closer. He liked this better. 

  
He liked it even more when Taekwoon was kissing him. Taekwoon kissed so sweetly, just enough to make his leader melt under him. They kissed for a while. Hakyeon felt like they hadn't in ages when it had just been a couple days. He didn't like going too long without showing this kind of affection to his boys, it felt like it threw off everything. So to have Taekwoon on top of him like this was so incredibly relaxing. Hakyeon could feel the tension bleeding out of his body.    
Taekwoon pulled back first, only to nudge the older boy's head to the side to get at his neck. Hakyeon inhaled sharply, immediately arching into him. He hadn't been expecting that. Though, he wasn't about to tell him to stop. 

  
"Relax. You've been working so hard for us lately. What do you need?"

  
Taekwoon's breath was warm in his ear, making his eyes flutter shut. His grip on his friend's shirt tightened.

  
"Roll over. I can relax us both."

  
The younger boy did as he was told, rolling onto his back while Hakyeon settled onto his chest. The eldest pushed himself up, moving to settle between his long legs instead. Now this was much more comfortable. 

  
Hakyeon pushed the hair from his friend's eyes, touch lingering on his cheek. But then the boy was pouting, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. The eldest grinned, kissing his forehead. 

  
"Okay, okay. I get it."

  
They could be soft with each other later. If they didn't have such low cut costumes for their comeback, they could mark each other up. Maybe another time. For now, Hakyeon fumbled to get the lube he knew his friend kept in his bedside table, while said friend rubbed at his thighs dangerously close to his cock. He could already feel Taekwoon getting hard under him. 

  
"Ah...do you want a scene tonight?"

  
Finally finding the bottle, he laid it next to the other boy's shoulder before dipping to kiss him. Taekwoon made a negative noise against his lips before opening them, coaxing the eldest's tongue out. He just wanted something quick. Hakyeon chuckled, pressing his shoulders down to get better leverage. He ground their hips together, eliciting a startled noise from the boy under him. 

  
"Ha. I still get to call you a slut."

  
Taekwoon just huffed, pulling at his shirt again until it was bunched under his arms. The eldest only sat up long enough to toss the garment off, pulling off the other's too. His pants came next, laughing when Taekwoon's got caught on his ankles.

  
Properly naked, he wasted no time. The lube was uncapped and covering his fingers almost immediately. It sent a little shiver of thrill down his spine when Taekwoon gasped at the cold feeling. Then he was squirming and whimpering at the feeling of his fingers inside of him. Hakyeon's mouth watered, mouth parting on a sigh. Oh.

  
"Did you finger yourself?"

  
The blush reached all the way down Taekwoon's chest, his eyes squeezed shut. 

  
"Y-yeah....I jerked off earlier...I cum easier when I do, okay?"

  
Hakyeon could only coo fondly, easily slipping a second and third finger into him. Now he was just teasing him for his own benefit. 

  
"You jerked off and you still want more? You _are_ a slut."

  
The younger boy whined, bucking his hips in an attempt to get more friction.

  
"Ungh--please, w-we have to be up in a few hours--"

  
Hakyeon shushed him gently, but stopped. Whatever lube he hand left on his hand he used on his cock. He kissed the other boy to keep him quiet as he thrust in, quickly bottoming out. It was so sudden it made him light headed. Taekwoon's mouth fell open, a quiet gasp against his leader's mouth. Hakyeon gave a shallow thrust, watching his boy's face carefully to gauge his reaction. Instead, Taekwoon squeezed his waist with his thighs to urge him on. He smiled at that. 

  
Hakyeon moved slowly, wanting to enjoy it while they could. It had been so long since he'd been able to be with one of his boys. Even just a quick roll in Taekwoon's bed was nice. 

  
Taekwoon held his leader as close as he could, burying his face in his shoulder. The eldest knew all his sweet spots, shifting just so. He had to bite into Hakyeon's shoulder to keep quiet. That made him gasp, his hips jerking. The bite would bruise and they would need to hide it. Hakyeon was thankful it could be easily covered. 

Still, Taekwoon needed a small punishment. The eldest grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head, pulling back sharply to hold him away. 

  
"Keep quiet."   


Even squinting against the pain, the younger boy was obedient. He bit his lips, inhaling sharply when his leader began to fuck him properly.  Neither of them would last much longer at this point. With the hand in his hair and how Hakyeon was hitting his prostate; how deliciously Taekwoon was clenching around him. A few more good thrusts and his leader came inside him with a quiet whimper, hips pressed tight to his ass. His hand immediately went to Taekwoon's dick, jerking him off quickly. Then he was coming, moan held back.    


It took some time for them to both come down, for Hakyeon to pull out. He felt so sated and relaxed, more than he had in weeks. He carefully cleaned the two of them up before flopping next to his boy. Taekwoon gathered him into his arms, nuzzling into the top of his head. Hakyeon felt him kiss his hair.   


"There...can you sleep now?"   


Taekwoon yawned mid sentence, his breathing already starting to slow.    


"Yes. Thank you, Taekwoonie."   


Hakyeon kissed his collarbone, his shoulder. The younger only responded with a hum before he drifted off, his leader soon after.    


When the alarm went off, Hakyeon felt more rested than he had in a while. He could always count on his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in years, please forgive me. I wrote this a long time ago when Tunnel and Perfect Wife were still airing;;;;; I just decided to finally post it and take the consequences lmao.


End file.
